Would You Like Fries With That?
by Selena2
Summary: It's beautiful outside. The birds are singing, and the sun is shining. But soon you realize your really hungry! Duo stumbles across a friend working at a really gross fast food place! Wonder who it could be! ^-^ This is my first Gundam Fan Fic! Please R
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing! I do not own any of the characters!  
  
  
  
The birds sang and twittered in the midday sun. A cool  
breeze whisked through the trees, causing the leaves to shake softly. Quite  
a beautiful afternoon. But you know what one thing an afternoon such as this   
requires? Lunch.  
  
"Man am I hungry!" Duo whined to himself, listening to the angry  
growl of his famished stomach. He strolled quickly down the paved walks   
observing for the closest burger joint, walk in or drive in for that matter,  
to silence the complaints of hunger launched from inside. Suddenly a green  
neon sign caught his eye, flashing a heavenly message. 'Greasy Pete's'.  
  
"Greasy Pete's eh? Sounds good! I'm not one to be picky..." he smiled  
to himself, and eagerly made his way to the entrance. With no more then an  
overly excited jolt of his arm he was inside, soon then realizing how they   
got the name. A single ceiling fan twirled slowly causing the floresant   
lighting to flicker continuously. The booths were crowded with waves of  
people, chewing with their mouths open, chugging glasses of... well, yet to   
be determined. Shrieks of young kids echoed through the air, drowning out the  
sound of a small radio placed on a counter top. After seeing all this, most  
people would have rather starved then actually eatting here. But by now you  
should know, Duo is not most people.  
  
"Well, isn't this place quaint!" he noted, spotting a vacant booth  
squished up against a wall in the far corner. Careful not to step on the  
unidentified objects that lay scattered across the floor, he made his way to  
the empty spot. The tattered cusion saged slightly as he sat down, reaching  
for a menu which was printed on 100% recycled paper. Or so it looked. So far,  
it looked like it passed for a napkin and a cleaning rag. But it had the  
food listed on it, so that was all that really mattered.  
  
"Hmm... I could have a burger and fries, a burger and a baked potato  
or a burger and..." Duo squinted his eyes at the thin sheet of paper in his   
hands. The last bit was covered in what appeared to be ketchup. "Ah well   
forget it. Burger and fries it is!"  
Suddenly, there was a muffled moan of embarrassment beside him, followed  
by a, "Can I take your order?"   
  
"Hey, I know that voice..." Duo whispered to himself, then looked up  
from the menu. His eyes nearly buldged out of his head. There next to him  
stood a familiar face, dressed in a grossly coloured white apron with a  
creased under shirt, and a rather non-flattering pink paper hat.  
  
"Heero?!" yelped Duo, holding back a chuckle. Heero's face remained  
neutral as he held up a small pad of paper and pen. Once again, he repeated  
himself in a forceful manner.  
  
"Can I take your order..."  
  
The once Perfect Soldier, was now, a Perfect Bus Boy.  
  



	2. Pete

  
"Oh man!!" laughed Duo, not being able to stop himself. Heero's eyes  
continued to burn angrily as his face covered in frustration.   
  
"I will not ask you again, what do you..."  
  
"Heya 'lil buddy!" a husky voice interupted Heero, followed by a hard  
yet friendly pound on the back. Next to him, stood an overly obise man  
wearing a similar outfit. Which was a total abomination, everything being a   
size to small. His receeding hairline thinned in grey strands under the   
purple paper hat on his head.  
  
"You bein' good to the customers?" the fat man questioned, swinging  
one arm over Heero's shoulder.  
  
'Oh that guy is so gonna get it...' Duo pointed out in his head, as  
he studied the man's chunky frame. But Heero never did anything at all. He   
actually allowed the man to have his arm over his shoulder, as he stood just  
as he did before the extra weight was added on.  
  
'Woah, why isn't Heero moving away? Or atleast threatening him...'   
Duo wondered, 'guess he didn't wanna get fired.'  
  
"I'm Pete! The manager of this here place. And this here guy is  
new, so don't mind him!" Pete hollard with a hardy laugh, reaching into his   
pocket and grabbing a small piece of white paper. He peeled off the backing   
and slapped it to Heero's apron. It read: "Hi! My name is Duo and i'm new  
here, how may I help you?"  
  
The real Duo quirked an eyebrow at the tag. "Duo hmm? Well, it really is a  
is small world after all." he grinned slightly.  
  
"Now Duo, how do we here at Greasy Pete's greet our customers?" he   
questioned with a smiled.  
  
"Yeah *Duo*, how do you greet paying customers?"  
  
Heero's eye twitched ever so slightly as he forced the words out  
flatly. "Welcome to Greasy Pete's," he began, slowly shifting his gaze in  
embarassment, "where our meat is your treat. What can I get you." his   
expression tightened.  
  
Duo's lips swerved up into a smirk, as he smuggly leaned to one side.  
  
"A buger. Fries. Snap to it!" He knew he was going to pay for that  
last remark, but Duo decided to take advantage of something this funny.  
  
"You heard the man, boy!" barked Pete, leaning off and allowing Heero  
to pass by.  
  
Once again the huge man's face lit up into a smile, as he sucked in  
his gut and sat down in the booth seat infront of Duo. The wood moaned  
quietly under him. "I like your attitude! How would you like to work for me?"  
Duo's face gew into a huge sarcastic smile.  
  
"Oh! Lil 'ol me work here? Wow! What an honour!"  
  
The jolly man just sat there waiting for the response, smiling from  
ear to ear. "So?"   
  
"Uuuh, let me get back to you on that."  
  
"Okay! But ya better hurry! Positions here are filling fast!"  
  
"I bet." Duo mumbled.  
  
Soon after that, Heero returned, balancing a tray on his right hand.  
  
"Welp', enjoy your chow!" Pete winked, "don't forget my offer!" And   
with that, the chubby man sat up and waddled off.  
  
Heero dropped the tray down infront of Duo on the table, causing the  
fork to jump up and fall to the ground.  
  
"Um, excuse me," he looked at the sticker tag and sneered. "*Duo*,   
you dropped my fork."  
Wincing his eyes, Heero growled at him. And Duo could tell by that  
little furious spark in his eyes, that he was really pushing it now. Heero  
slowly sank down, not loosing the angry eye contact with Duo until his head  
ducked under the table reaching for the fork.  
  
"Life is sweet." the braided boy purred to himself. "And wait till   
the others hear about..." But before he could finish, he felt a sharp pointy  
object poke harshly into his leg. "Hey Ow!!" Duo looked down at the   
crouching Heero, who pushed the fork more into his calf.  
  
"You tell no one about this." Heero said sharply.  
  
"You really think i'm afraid of a fork?" Just then, he heard the   
click of a revolver from under the table. Slowly he leaned over, shifting his  
gaze to Heero's other hand. Duo's face suddenly went white.  
  
"But I *AM* afraid of bullets. Heh."  
  
  
  



End file.
